Components with engineered internal spaces for fluid flow are important in many applications. Such components can be used to direct the flow of coolant, oil, or fuel in an engine, to direct and shape the fluid flow out of a nozzle, and to direct coolant to a turbine blade, among many others. Thermal spray nozzles, electrodes, and powder ports are some examples of components that rely on engineered internal spaces. Thermal spray techniques apply a coating material to a substrate for protection against corrosion and wear in a wide variety of industrial applications. In thermal spray processes, the coating material is fed into the thermal spray device, where it is heated to a molten or semi-molten state by electric or combustion energy. High-pressure fluid (e.g., gas or air) atomizes and propels the heated particles through the nozzle to the substrate. The heated particles impact the surface and bond to the substrate to form a dense, tightly-bound coating.